An image forming apparatus including a drum cartridge and a developing cartridge attachable to and detachable from the drum cartridge is known in the art. The drum cartridge includes a photosensitive drum, and the developing cartridge includes a developing roller.
Conventionally, the developing cartridge is movable between a first position and a second position by a lever provided at the drum cartridge in the image forming apparatus. The developing roller and the photosensitive drum are in contact with each other at the first position, and these are separated from each other at the second position.